1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to apparatus for inserting poles or rods into the earth or sandy beaches and particularly to a pedal adapted to cease a rod or pole so that weight may be applied to the pedal to enable the pole or rod to be driven into the earth.
2. Description of Prior Art:
The problem of inserting objects into the earth has existed for a long time and numerous devices for gripping rods and poles for such purpose or for other purposes have been devised. Crockett U.S. Pat. No. 148,875 (1874); Ritchie U.S. Pat. No. 108,832 (1870); Jordon U.S. Pat. No. 830,232 (1906); Reed U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,273 (1913); Frost U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,239 (1969); Jester U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,891 (1974). There still remains the problem of providing a readily attachable, rigid, strong, sturdy inserter that will sustain the application of large force to enable a pole or rod to be inserted in the earth. Many of the existing devices are not able to sustain the application of large amounts of force because they are not sturdy; others will slip. Still others are complex and expensive and difficult to apply.